


The Stubbornness of Angels.

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt feelings, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stubborness, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: angels are stubborn by nature but Gabriel is the most stubborn of them all. Lucifer has learnt the hard way how stubbornness can ruin everything. can he sort out Gabriel or will The stubbornness of angels ruin the happiness Sam Winchester has wished for since he can remember?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam is something the matter?” The deep baritone of his brother’s angel shook Sam from his musings, his shoulders shrugged. In all honesty since Gabriel had left them after smiting Asmodeus he had felt listless and unmotivated. Whilst his brother was sleeping off his visit to the otherworld bringing back their mother and Jack with him and leaving ketch in their place, he had been feeling guilty and regretting the past few days since Ketch had brought Gabriel to them. “Is it Gabriel?”  
“I told you Cas, don’t read my mind, I’ve had enough of angels rifling around my brain for more than enough lifetimes.” Castiel chuckled before placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
“I didn’t need to Sam, you have always worn your heart on your sleeve. I know you are in love with my brother.” Sam hung his head, despite knowing Castiel would be the last person to hate him for loving an angel, and archangel at that, his fears crawled through his chest and up to his throat stopping him from saying anything, “I'm assuming Gabriel does not know.”  
Sam managed a shake of his head before dipping his tear stained face into his hands, “well, I can only guess he doesn’t know, you know what we Winchesters are like. We say I need you not we love you. I said I needed him, but I may have tagged it on the end of the world needs and Jack needs.”  
Though Sam’s voice was muffled by his skin Castiel heard him clearly, Sam regretted not saying the words, felt guilty for wanting the archangel to stay with him, wishing that Gabriel felt enough for him to stay. All of that had gotten Sam to a point where he didn’t think he could get passed, “it’s true what they say, it’s better to have loved and lose then to never have been loved at all.”  
“You twisted that Sammy.” Sam's head flew up to the doorway where he found his brother leaning against the doorframe. Dean managed to rush in encompassing his brother in a big hug before whatever panic Sam had exploded into the room, he caught it enough that Sam just broke down, crying himself to sleep. “Do you know where Gabriel went?”  
Cas hung his head and nodded, however, he didn’t want to see his brother. The thought of even one of his Winchesters in this state angered him, he knew Sam didn’t know that he was considered Castiel’s, but it didn’t stop Castiel protecting his almost-brother-in-law, even if that meant from his own actual brother. “I…” Cas sighed, “I don’t want Gabriel anywhere near Sam whilst he’s in this state, except Sam will never get out of this state unless he speaks to Gabriel.”  
Dean nodded before he took Sam to his room to sleep it off. 

 

Sam sat on his bed, it had been about a week since his break down in front of his brother and his angel, he felt slightly better now they knew but it didn’t resolve his need to tell the archangel. Instead, knowing that he would probably never see Gabriel again, he prayed to him, “I pray to you Gabriel, angel of mischief…” Sam trailed off with a smirk knowing that Gabriel would be annoyed and happy at the title, “I need to say just one thing, you leaving like you did left a hole I know I'm never going to be able to seal, but I need you to know one thing, I'm in love with you. I don’t expect you to just come down declaring anything. In fact, it’s probably better if you didn’t. I'm just going to file this along with everything else.”  
Sam took a deep breath, swallowed and as he moved towards the door he settled his recent emotions to the back of his brain, his shoulders reset, a smile settled on his lips, even if it didn’t reach his eyes, and he closed the lid as the door closed. He looked out to Dean who was packing the car. They had a hunt, something had been sticking people, well person, with an ancient wooden katana.  
The drive had been long and quiet, for once Dean kept his silence on Sam's change of demeaner, whilst Castiel stayed behind to care for Jack and Mary. As they holed up in a motel ready to do some digging, Sam was shocked as the one person he was trying his damnedest to not think about hauled himself though the door, bleeding from his side but to Sam his was a glorious sight. That was until his brain scolded him. To hide his awkwardness Sam grabbed the first aid kit from his duffel and moved in on the archangel.  
He watched as Gabriel flinched before asking about his grace, he heard Dean, but he was more focussed on catching a glimpse at Gabriel's skin, he struggled not to just reach out, but he managed to bandage to angel before they were interrupted by a big brute of a guy. Before he knew it, he had been pinned against the wall and was saved, incredibly, by Gabriel. He stole a glance Gabriel's way before shutting down his brain quickly when it insisted that he snogged the gloriously angry archangel. Cutting his brother off he grabbed his hunting stuff and walked out the door urging the others to follow, especially if they were every going to fix this.  
Sam had no idea what Gabriel would do after this but either way he was going to help the angel! Dispatching Loki and his one remaining son hadn’t been easy, Loki had put up a fight. Standing in the aftermath Sam couldn’t help but look long and hard at the archangel, “are you okay now Gabe…riel?”  
“Peachy Sammy, if you boys don’t mind, I'm going to lie low with you.” Before either brother could answer Gabriel was in the rear of the impala lying down clearly ready to sleep the road trip away. Clapping his brother sympathetically on the shoulder Dean moved into the driver’s seat letting his brother half lean across the front bench so he could sleep too.  
Approaching the bunker, the next day, the Winchesters were startled when Gabriel drew a blade. He barged between the brothers and aimed for inside the bunker. Rushing after him they were curious to what had riled the angel up. That was until they saw Cas facing Chuck and Lucifer. Dean practically growled before almost vaulting over the staircase. He stopped next to Cas, his hand stealing his boyfriend’s before facing Chuck, he pulled Cas slightly behind him, “I mean no harm Dean, and neither does Lucifer.”  
“Sure, and who the hell are you?” Gabriel's voice shocked the brothers before they remembered that Gabriel was getting tortured when they had met Chuck. It was clear the deity hadn’t expected his youngest archangel to be with the Winchesters, nor that Gabriel would never recognise him.  
“Geez Gabe, never seen god before?” Lucifer smiled, a happy easy smile on nicks face that befuddled Sam. He knew lucifer almost as much as he knew himself.  
“Wait, is this coz of those dreams I’ve been having, I don’t want to be the vessel, please not again.” It was Castiel that grabbed Sam and hugged him. He whispered in Sam’s ear, he knew Sam's powers had started to reawaken again, but he also knew Sam wasn’t doing anything to encourage it.  
“No Sam, father is here hoping that we’ll give lucifer a chance. Apparently, his grace has been reset.” Cas'' voice clearly didn’t believe that lucifer could be redeemed, but he did believe in his father. Despite recent years. Dean looked to his brother, then his angel and then the archangel behind them. He knew this was going to take some getting used too.  
“His grace is so bright. Brighter than before.” Came Gabriel’s muffled voice.  
“That’s coz your brother is back, all traces of the mark of Cain removed from his grace. His vessel, Nick, is not completely fixed to house his grace and I think you need a sorting out also.” With a quick click of his finger Gabriel visibly straightened and then looked at his hands. He could feel his grace ebbing through his vessel. “Also, I approve of your vessel Gabriel, well made.”  
“So, we’re housing the Devil?” Sam piped up. He looked intrigued at lucifer, he could see an almost careful ease about him that he never had before. He knew that lucifer must think some guilty things but if he was being vouched for by god no less than maybe he could give it a try, “hello Lucifer, my name is Sam Winchester.”  
Lucifer’s smile was brighter than the sun when he realised what Sam was doing, “hello Sam.”  
“Fine but if he fucks up Chuck you better be here quicker than lightning.” Dean's acquiescence meant a great deal to Sam, he grabbed Lucifer’s arm and hauled him down the corridor babbling about finding him a room and getting him settled it. It would be nice to have a distraction from Gabriel lurking about. Especially now he could feel the archangels grace. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Chuck had slowly started to build his powers back up, but he wasn’t going to use them unless necessary.  
Dean, Gabriel, Cas, and Chuck all sat down around the table, Gabe snapped up glasses of whisky and took a long sip before saying anything, “why?”  
“Because Amara felt it was time. Sam will gain the powers he was always supposed to have, so will Dean. Cas you have suppressed your grace too much so from now on you won’t have too. Dean and Sam will no longer be hurt by grace. Especially Dean, you can be as you want to be.” Dean’s face went from concerned to shocked as Chuck went on. Powers? What powers? “You are both descended from Nephilim. That’s why you would have made perfect vessels for archangels, because you are descended from archangels. Lucifer from your mother’s side for Sam and Michael from your father’s side for you. It was never intended that it would ever be used, but even angels have free will.”  
“You mean… I can do grace things like Cas?”  
Chuck nodded, “eventually with a lot of practice both of you will. Sam’s will inevitably be a little more difficult to control, his does come from after lucifer took the mark, meaning it’s a little twisted, I’ve removed as much of the taint as I can. Sam should have no moral problems with them from now on.”  
“Cool.” Dean’s face beamed over at Cas, it made Chuck smile how happy Dean was to finally get a chance at his angel. He knew Cas would struggle a little, but it would happen eventually. The bigger problem was Gabriel and Sam. Both lucifer and Gabriel were marked as Sam’s mates, but only he knew that.  
“How are you feeling now you are back at full strength Gabriel?” his son smiled and looked back down at his whisky, he wasn’t sure he deserved all this from his father. He had left for a reason he still wanted to stay away from a reason, “I know you no longer belong in heaven Gabriel, you three will stay here with the Winchesters and help them hunt.”  
With that Chuck stood, downed his glass, and moved into a clear space, “it’s time I left, help lucifer adjust please…. Also, that was an excellent choice I haven’t had a Tamdhu in a long time.”  
“Brother, will you make a move on Sam now?”  
“No Castiel, I won’t.” Dean's face clearly read ‘why the fuck not?’  
“if you do not, you may lose him to lucifer.” With that Cas stood taking Dean with him as he filtered out the room looking for their brothers. They found them in a spare room next to Sam’s, as they approached they could hear lucifer apologising profusely for everything he had done, before suddenly asking Sam what the matter was. Dean stopped as he heard his brothers reply.  
“I don’t want to be here lucifer, how can I be here when all I want is someone who won’t even look at me straight? I prayed to him too, to let him know. Honestly, I was expecting silence, but did he have to come back?” lucifer’s sigh hid Dean's sigh, both upset to hear Sam say those words.  
“Gabriel has always struggled to open his heart to others. At least to love, when I courted him back before my fall it took half a millennium for him to agree. He’s a little like your brother in that respect, mostly because he loves so hard. I'm just saying I understand Sam, if I could have Gabriel love me again I would be in heaven.” Sam nodded, he felt a dim in the room and assumed that lucifer’s grace had dimmed at the memory, “however there is never anything stopping you from loving someone else Sam. Love is infinite after all.”  
Dean stepped in at that moment, he didn’t want lucifer hitting on his brother. Even if this was a better lucifer, “hello Hei-leil. Are you feeling well?”  
Castiel never ceased to amaze, he seemed to have completely taken his brother in stride, “I am well Cassiel, how is Jibra-il?”  
“Gabriel is fine lucifer. He’s been a little battered of recent years, but I think he is recovering.” And with that lucifer demanded a full tale. Castiel only really gave him the highlights from their perspective. Lucifer got angry at the demon that caused this issue. It was only when Castiel reached the bit about Gabriel destroying Asmodeus did he smile.  
“That’s my little brother, even beaten down he will never truly lose that spark.”

As the weeks went by Sam and lucifer became close, Sam jumped wholeheartedly into his friendship with the older archangel. It turned out that he was very much like the archangel, lucifer had started training him in his powers, slowly integrating Dean into the lessons also. Both brothers had different abilities but lucifer remembered Michael the best, so he tutored Dean in the fighting abilities that he knew he'd acquired from his older brother. Enhanced speed and strength and a steep learning curve with weapons, whilst Sam had acquired physic powers including visions, telepathy and what Sam had termed his demon thing.  
Lucifer relished in the time spent with his vessel. It was nice to have something so mutual with someone like the love they had for Gabriel. They had eventually talked about it, it had been a long emotion fuelled conversation ending with them deciding that neither would be with Gabriel without the other. But they would not be together either without Gabriel. It left them in a weird place, that was more comfortable then assumed.  
Lucifer could tell his little brother was withdrawing from them, he knew that he was jealous over their friendship, and perceived relationship. They’d been joined by Rowena a few days ago and after the initial shock of having him there, a solid slap for good measure, she had settled down into helping Sam with the magic his powers stemmed from. Though it was born of grace, the fact that the grace had been twisted and inverted in the past meant that there was potential for Sam to learn more. He knew his vessel was reluctant but lucifer knew that hunts were getting easier as the days went as the Winchester grew into their abilities.  
It was a few weeks later when lucifer, Dean, Sam and Cas walked into the library coming from a hunt in Washington state when one by one they all stopped shocked as Rowena and Gabriel emerged from behind the stacks. Rowena looked rumpled and flustered as she fled the room whilst Gabriel leant against the nearest stack a book covering the front of him. They’d clearly interrupted before things could get truly interesting. ‘good.’ Thought lucifer jealously. He could tell Sam was warring between jealousy and emotional shut down.  
Without saying a word Sam twisted on his heels and stalked out of the room. Lucifer followed him with his eyes before landing a glare worthy of his twisted self. “What the hell Jibra-il?!”  
“Stultus es: et ipse amat te, et non faciunt!” (You are an idiot, he loves you, we both do!) lucifer spat out in Latin making it sound harsh. “You know this, both of us have told you so at some point!”  
“Aut si tibi non alter.” (I can’t have either of you if you have each other) Lucifer hung his head with a long-suffering sigh.  
“You could have us both if you got your head out of your arse.” Lucifer turned leaving Cas and Dean to deal with Gabriel. Castiel had a firm look on his face and Dean looked surprised. He knew that Sam loved Gabriel and was coming to love Lucifer, but them together? He hadn’t expected that. If it hadn’t been for his basic understanding in Latin, he never would have caught what they were saying.  
“You know Gabriel, you’ve been pushing and pulling on this situation. You truly need to make a decision before the window closes and you lose both of them forever.”


	2. unexpected life changes.

“Fucking witches!” Came Dean's grunt as they fell through the door to the motel room. Gabriel, Lucifer and Castiel followed. They brushed powder off their jackets as they went, Sam aimed for one of the tomes they had brought with them to decide what spell the witch had cast on them. As he flicked through the book his eye caught a spell that described the dust they were covered in. Sam sighed, this was not going to end well. “What is it Sammy?”  
“It’s sort of a love spell, combined with an inhibition lowering spell. With elements of sex magic. So overall, were gonna have to ‘love’ the ones we have feelings for.” Sam avoided looking at Gabriel, him and Lucifer were screwed, if the spell affected Gabriel in the same way as them then the situation afterwards was going to be awkward…... and heart-breaking. Dean and Castiel glanced at each other before looking between the other three. “Let’s just get back to the bunker before anything else goes wrong.”  
The boys loaded up the impala and Cas'' pimp mobile and headed off. It didn’t take long into the drive before they started feeling the effects. Sam was fidgeting, Dean was pulling at his t-shirt and the angels were all huffing. When they finally arrived at the bunker Sam watched his brother and Cas run off to their room before he headed off to the library to wait this thing out, he was swiftly followed by Lucifer.  
Between Sam and Lucifer, they struggled to keep themselves in check whilst trying to research a cure for the spell they were under. Sam could feel it itching under his skin, every time Lucifer brushed his hand passing him a book he could feel the zing of contact right up his arm. It was an hour later when Gabriel traipsed into the room looking morose and unsure, “please I can’t deal with this feeling anymore help me.”  
Sam watch Lucifer stand up and thoroughly snog Gabriel, but he had a bad feeling about this. He knew he and Lucifer were going to regret this afterwards. When Lucifer came over and thoroughly snogged him however the joint taste of his angels shorted his brain out and allowed himself to be taken by the hand and led out of the room.  
Before the door even closed Gabriel had jumped Lucifer, who had been the first to enter the room. He launched into a desperate kiss with the fallen before pulling away and dragging Sam down far enough to repeat the process. Sam eased into the kiss reluctantly, his mind encouraging him due to the spell, he felt Lucifer move in behind him and start decorating his neck with kisses and nips. loosing himself in the pleasure he reminded himself that just this once might be all they need to encourage Gabriel and if not at least they would have that.   
Before Sam realised what was going on his found himself naked and on the bed, a shocked moan escaped him as he was swallowed down by a cool mouth, he managed to open his eyes long enough to see Lucifer pulling back up before twirling his tongue around the head. Sam moaned again as Lucifer looked up at him through his fringe, he caught a sight of Gabriel behind Lucifer before he felt Lucifer moan around him. "Please, someone needs to do something! Please!"  
Sam felt a chuckle around his cock just as Lucifer did a tongue swirling trick that had Sam crying out and arching his back. he felt Lucifer pull off and lean down to his neck, "do you want it Sam? do you want us to fuck you blind?"  
Sam nodded frantically, his hands gripping at Lucifer's hips clawing and pulling at them in the hopes Lucifer would get on with it. He felt fingers at his hole but they weren't the cool ones that he had been expecting. and as he was about to look over Lucifer's shoulder he felt the fallen's head land heavily into his shoulder with a moan, "geez, Gabriel give me warning next time."  
"Aw, Luci, not like the surprise of a warm cock up you hole?" Gabriel gave a quick jab pushing Lucifer's hips down into Sam's, Sam and Lucifer moaned heavily before Lucifer adjusted and waited for Gabriel's next thrust. Sam felt the entry of Lucifer's cold enter him causing a whine into a moan. His babbling increase as their pace pace did. He felt Lucifer scratch down his chest, he arched towards it hoping for more, "Oh look, Sammich likes a little pain with his pleasure...."  
With that the thrusts became harder, "please I can't!"  
"Oh yes you can Sammy." At that Lucifer felt Sam clench down on him with a scream. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold out for a little longer, Gabriel didn't stop but he did catch a glimpse of a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. 'I hope that's not what I think it was..."  
When the next morning rolled round Gabriel had gone and Sam felt rotten as he looked at Lucifer’s miserable face. They both sat in Sam’s bed naked and holding hands trying to process the sheer lack of emptiness left behind by awakening to find Gabriel gone. In its place he could feel Lucifer more clearly and to some extent to tell where Gabriel was in the bunker. He looked at Lucifer and questioned it, “I think we may have bonded Sam. Do you remember any light shows last night?”  
Sam went to shake his head before stopping himself, he remembered seeing a flash of light last night but was so out of it he had passed it up as a trick of the light. He explained it to Lucifer who sighed, “yup, were mated to the one angel that doesn’t want anything to do with us.  
“What are we going to do Lu?” He watched the angel shrug his shoulder before leaning into his shoulder. He needed to give Sam the full details of being mated to an angel, but he couldn’t face that a third of the bond was ignoring them.  
“We’ll have to just look after each other Sam, you are going to get incredibly grumpy with only one angel. Normally this doesn’t happen, our mates know what they’re getting themselves into when this happens. Sam, we both know you’re a bottom but being a bottom mated to an archangel, let alone two, is going to mess with your emotions for a while until it settles, even more so because Gabriel is being a dick.” Lucifer felt Sam nod against his head, he gave Sam a moment to process before launching into the next bit, “also, I'm going to be incredibly protective for a while, so no hunts without me there, no running off half-cocked and please for the love of dad please don’t hold any of it against me.”  
He felt Sam nod again before he eased them out of bed, he encouraged Sam to shower and get dressed before snapping himself clean and in jeans before leaving the safety of Sam's room, so he could go and make breakfast. He entered the kitchen to find Dean and Cas sat close to each other at the table with Gabriel hunched over in the corner. He huffed and moved to the stove. He resolved to himself that he wouldn’t so much as think about Gabriel for now, he now had Sam to worry about. A descended Nephilim with powers he was still learning to control, it would take all of Lucifer’s mental strength just to hold them together as they were let alone keeping Sam from deteriorating with a broken bond.  
The weeks went by with lucifer and Sam struggled through the days, scaring Dean and Cas occasionally when emotions went a little wild. Gabriel was basically ignored by Lucifer and Sam and minimally involved by Dean and Cas. It was only when the boys got a phone call from another hunter that they all piled into the cars off to deal with another biggish case. It turned out that something was taking people and they were turning up with their blood drained. No identifying marks except a small puncture in the jugular. “Djinn.”  
Sam nodded at his brother knowing that if this one had gotten away with it for as long as they suspected then he was going to be strong.


	3. call of reality.

Sam woke groggily to Dean holding up. He remembered the djinn tying up and setting up his equipment and he remembered his powers going haywire before passing out. Dean must have found him, “come on man, we need to get you back to Gabriel and Lucifer.”

Sam’s brain was slow to react to that, “what Dean? No! Gabriel made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with either Lucifer or me. Why would I want to go back to the mate that rejected me!”  
Sam watched Dean’s face contort in a weird way before he said, “wow, that Djinn must have had you in the dream world longer than I thought. Sam, you’ve been mated to both lucifer AND Gabriel for two years.”

And there it was, the confirmation that he was in a Djinn’s dream world. The very fact that his realisation hadn’t pulled him out of the dream meant that the Djinn that had gotten a hold of him was stronger than the average one. His only hope now was hope that Lucifer or Dean pulled him out, although, Dean did say that he was mated to Gabriel and Lucifer…. “Where are our angels anyway?”

“Dude, we left them in the bunker.” Sam nodded, right this was going to get some used too. He better not use his own powers until he could get a good idea how different this dream world was. He sat in silence in the front seat of the impala as Dean drove them back to the bunker, he contemplated how different Gabriel being an active part of the bond would be, or if he could leave if it was everything he'd dreamt it would be since the whole fiasco in the real world had started. 

As he entered the bunker ahead of Dean he was glomped by two bodies as he hit the bottom of the metal staircase. He couldn’t help but to ease into the firm cuddles he was getting from both Gabriel and Lucifer, it felt like coming home, this djinn had managed to even recreate the feeling of the bond sizzling under his skin, which felt more alive in this dream world then it had since it had been formed. Instantly Sam knew leaving here would hurt, just as much if not more than awakening to find Gabriel gone had been the morning he had been told by Lucifer they had mated. 

The recent weeks had been a humungous strain on his emotional control, as well as the control he had on his powers. With only Lucifer there to help him through the transition in to an angel mate with the added instincts that he gained… Besides the emotional hurt that was 10-fold thanks to his powers and the bond the physical ache that came with the empty third of the bond was hard to deal with. He got angry all the time. Lucifer had explained it was because the bond recognised that part of it was getting denied and the only reason it hadn’t broken completely was because they were holding on to it so desperately. 

He took each of his angels by the hand and led them away down the hall. He intended to get as much comfort out of this that he could. First port of call getting cuddled to within an inch of his life, covered with a quilt and angel feathers. As he pulled them down on to the bed and snuggled in for a comfy afternoon snoozing he could feel dream!Lucifer prying at the bond, “somethings up Sam, why do you feel like you have been neglected?”

“The djinn...” Sam faltered, how was he supposed to explain this without sounding cray, it was a dream yes but if the djinn, and secretly him as well, intended for him to stay then it would matter in the long run, “he put me into a world where one of you rejected me and the other angel. It was painful, and the bond was so new there.”  
He could tell they were curious as to which one it was but if this was it he didn’t want to cause a fight that might land him back where he was in the real world. Instead Sam drifted off encompassed happily in the arms of his mates.

\--

“Dean I have found Sam!” Cas'' voice carried down the dingy hallway to Dean and Lucifer who had just caught up to him. They aimed for Cas and as they passed through the plastic curtain they saw Sam hung up, drips leading to and from his neck. They could see his blood draining from the jugular of the right side of his neck and a deep blue luminescent substance being injected into the left.  
“Son of a bitch!”

“Don’t touch anything, we don’t know what that is yet. Have we got sight of the Djinn yet?” Dean shook his head, Lucifer noted Gabriel wasn’t with them and hoped he was hunting down the Djinn, with a quick prayer he asked Gabriel to keep the Djinn alive, at least until they could figure out how to help Sam.

“Would you like me to go in and see what I can find?” Lucifer nodded and with a quick touch to the forehead Cas' vessel was empty but remained solid as it stood next to Sam’s paling body. 

\--

“Sam?” Sam groaned what the hell was Cas doing awake so early. He didn’t know how time passed in his dream world compared to the real world. He did know that so far here he had three beautiful weeks with his mates. He felt loved and whole, complete in a way he hadn’t felt for a very long time. He shuffled out of his angel’s wings and arms before heading to the door in his boxers. He slipped through the gap and faced Cas, “there you are, we have to go Sam. You need to wake up!”

Sam took a second to click, he’d almost forgotten that this wasn’t the real world. “I don’t want to wake up. Here I have BOTH of my mates. I feel loved and I’ve stopped being so edgy and emotional. We should I go back to Gabriel hating every breathe I take and to Lucifer that deserves better than the wreck of a human that’s been left in the wake of a slowly deteriorating bond!”

Cas froze for a second, if he tried he could feel the difference in Sam, “please Sam, what about Dean? And jack or your mother? What about Lucifer? We all love you Sam, please.”  
“Out there just hurts so much Cas.”

“I know Sam, please we will find a way round this, I promise.”


	4. gabriel gets told

“He doesn’t want to leave.” Cas said as his arm dropped to his side. Lucifer nodded, he had an idea what would make his mate reluctant to return to the real world, “it appears as what he could not have in this life the djinn has given him in his dream.”

That statement alone confirmed what Lucifer had been thinking. In his dream Sam had both Gabriel and him in his life, whatever that life maybe. “Gabriel might be the only one that can bring Sam out, but…”  
“Bring Sam out of what? And but what?” Lucifer sighed, his brother was stood tall, the djinn manhandled to his knees besides him. It looked annoyed to be in such a situation.  
“But, you don’t love him!” Gabriel ducked his head.

“That’s not true.” It was barely a whisper, but Lucifer heard him anyways.

“Oh, do enlighten us Gabriel, tell me why I should believe that when you have been trying to break down the bond between the two of you!” Gabriel flinched against the onslaught of Lucifer’s words, his true voice rang through the room.

“Because I don’t deserve someone like Sam!”

“And I do?” Lucifer growled, he started pacing, his little brother was such a douche sometimes, “now who the great big bag of dicks Gabriel?”

“And besides, you got there before me, I don’t deserve either of you.” Gabriel looked vaguely sick at the thought that he had lost out on Lucifer or Sam.

“You are an idiot, Elasa barinu ome od ge mononusas. (You have us and our hearts.)” Gabriel sobbed, hearing in in Enochian almost made it real. 

“I can’t fix this.”

“Yes, you can Gabriel, go in there and tell Sam everything. He knows its only his and your bond that is fading, he knows you are holding on to ours, why I have no idea. If I didn’t know you better, I would say you were doing in on purpose. But I know that you can’t close it, I haven’t let you.” Gabriel sighed and moved to Sam, he passed the djinn off to Dean and raised a shaky hand to Sam's forehead before he to stood empty.

-

“Sam? Can we talk.”

“Hey Gabe! I thought you were doing heavny things. Lucifer said neither of you would be home for a few days. I missed you.” Sam moved closer to Gabriel, who couldn’t help but back up a bit.  
“Sam, you need to wake up.”

“What do you mean Gabe, I did wake up remember, the djinn put me in a nightmare.” Sam’s head was cocked to the side in confusion.

“How long has it been since you ‘woke up’?” Gabriel urged, he needed to know, he could see this dream Sam was a little aged around the edges and yet he looked younger than the real Sam. Had he really caused all of this. He couldn’t think like that now, he needed to save Sam. He needed to make up for his mistakes. If what Lucifer was hinting at, had been hinting at all along, he could have everything he had always wanted and more.

“Gabe you know its been almost two years.”

“Then tell me about that dream.” He knew he would regret this, the real world scenario from Sam's perspective. He hoped know would help him in his mission to save Sam, mostly from himself.

“I never mentioned it before because I didn’t want you or Lucifer to feel like you had failed me. You…you rejected the bond, it had been after a witch hunt. We had gotten hit by something, and we accidentally mated. I guess Lucifer and I had wanted you so badly it formed. You were gone this next morning the bond already closed. But what hurt worse was that it was only our bond, not the one you held with Lucifer, he never said but I could tell. And even after we had practically spelled it out that we both wanted you.” Sam hung his head, “I'm so glad it wasn’t real.”

“But, it was, wasn’t it Sam? You know this is the dream.” Sam shook violently, his head shaking from side to side in denial.

“How can you know tha……..t.” Sam's head snapped up to meet Gabriel's eyes, the look of resignation heavy in his honey eyes.

“What are you doing here Gabriel?” Gabriel flinched slightly, he liked Sam calling him Gabe. His voice was also emotionally empty now making the verbal hit just a little deeper.  
“Please Sam come back to the real world. I have a lot to apologise for.” Sam snorted angrily, he moved deeper into the room sitting down in one of the loungers in the corner.  
“You have more than enough to apologise for Gabriel. How about you start with an explanation.”

“I never deserved you Sam, nor Lucifer. When we succumbed to the witch’s power I left scared that one or both of you would reject me. Sam, a triad like hours is frowned upon by humans, I didn’t think you would like the idea and Lucifer, to me at least, always seemed like a one love kind of man. That he wants both you and me…” Gabriel's voice trailed off, he was veering off dangerously into excuse territory. Sam still didn’t look convinced. 

“You lied to me Gabriel, you told me you never would. You said you would always talk to me, especially if it was damn obvious what I wanted. You can read my damn mind! And you never once stopped to think that maybe you should! Just this once?” Sam's arms flailed in his frustration. He certainly wasn’t going to make this any easier on the angel. “Who’s to say that you aren’t just saying this to get me back to the real world where you will return to being the unfeeling dick you have been for months!”

“That wont happen Sam, I promise.” Sam scoffed, and sent a bitch face Gabriel's way.

“A promise from you means nothing Gabriel.”

“Then you’ll just have to take the risk wont you?” With that Gabriel disappeared.


	5. The fissure is mending.

Sam paced the library angrily, his muttering filling the empty space. He only stopped when confronted by Lucifer and Gabriel, “what’s the matter Sam?”  
Sam looked at Gabriel and then slipped to Lucifer, “I need to wake up.”  
“Sam you are awake.” Lucifer looked tired and sad, like he knew this day was coming, Gabriel however looked confused and ready for a fight. Sam chuckled, he knew that dream Gabriel would be the hardest to convince.  
“no Gabriel, I'm not, this is the dream.”  
\-------  
Sam stirred, a groan falling from his chapped lips, “ugh.”  
Within seconds he was surrounded by his brother, Lucifer and Castiel, Gabriel had also moved closer but not too close, afraid of what would happen next. He felt Lucifer begin to untie him and remove any wiring that was still attached. He leant heavily on his mate relishing in the second of comfort before the feelings and emotions of this world bombarded around his ears. He could feel Gabriel, slightly more than before, the bond having been opened a little, but not enough to prove to Sam what he said was the truth. “You’re doing it again, open it all the way Gabriel or don’t bother coming to my funeral!”  
With that waves of guilt and self-hate barraged his senses and suddenly, he realised why Gabriel had only opened it minutely. He hadn’t wanted Sam to feel this so close to waking up. Sam just nodded and eased from Lucifer’s arms and walking out of the warehouse towards the impala. it was going to take some time and a hell of a lot of repenting on Gabriel's part, but Sam finally had some hope.  
He eased carefully into the impala, his brother and Lucifer watching him with a critical eye. He would need some serious recuperation time and he knew just how to go about it, but he’d land that in Gabriel’s lap when the returned to the bunker, until then he told the angels that they would meet them back at the bunker and indicated to his brother it was time to set off.   
It took less than an hour before his brother started twitching in his seat, and no longer than ten minutes after that before, “are you seriously gonna give the midget angel a chance Sammy?”  
Sam looked out the window at the passing scenery, “he as a lot to atone for Dean, and if this bond breaks down, it’ll be by my choice. But yes, he is getting a second chance.”  
Dean looked satisfied for about ten minutes, “but seriously, two angels Sam, the devil and dick. You do have one hell of a taste in partners.”  
Sam chuckled, his brother while brash and sometimes harsh, meant the best in all things, “yeah I know, I haven’t had the best track record. But despite everything lucifer loves me, and as for Gabriel we’ll see, he has an almighty level of ass kissing to do. Not just to me but Lucifer as well, I think he will, if he knows what’s good for him, I don’t think Lucifer will let this happen again, not while he knows it will hurt me more in the long run. But as it is the bonds are all the way open, I can feel both my angels and life is looking up.”  
Dean nodded, and with that Sam had a more-or-less peaceful journey back to the bunker. He had expected more out of his older brother but if this was all the assurance he needed then something was finally coming up Sam. That was until they stopped in front of the bunker entrance and before they could make their way down the staircase Dean threw over his shoulder, “Lucifer won’t get a look in because if Gabriel does anything else to you, I'm first in line and while I'm out of practice I'm sure he’d be fun to torture.”  
Sam stood shocked on the landing watching his brothers retreating back move down the staircase and out of the library down to his room. It took Lucifer coming to find him to get him moving again. He let Lucifer guide him to his bed where he collapsed and fell to sleep. He missed Lucifer’s worried stare as he drifted off into dream land.   
Lucifer moved to find his brother, he found him slouched over the kitchen table nursing a strong cup of black coffee. A look of resignation on his face. Taking a seat opposite Gabriel Lucifer spent the next 5 minutes staring at his younger brother unwaveringly. “So, are you going to explain to Sam?”  
Gabriel nodded, he didn’t know what he was going to say yet and had avoided helping the hunter in the hopes of getting some idea is what to say to his mate. “I don’t know what to say Lucifer, I need to apologise to you too, but I have no words for what I was thinking… doing… hell I don’t know.”  
“Just tell him the truth, you were scared and afraid of truly loosing him, that the torture and grace lost had you twisted in ways you could barely contain. That yes you have loved him for so long and yet the very thought of being undeserving of what was reciprocated meant that you couldn’t do anything about it. Apologise for forming the bond but not for the bond itself and you can tell him I'm the reason our bond never broke down. I'm sure he knows but it will help to hear it from you.” Lucifer was soft spoken and looked like he was ready to drag the other into a deep hug but held off until the entire situation was fixed, “also know that if you ever mess up again, Dean has stated in no uncertain terms that you’re his to torture.”


End file.
